Keeping secrets
by Shun-Kun's Babe
Summary: After accidently causing Finna to crash back onto Berk. Hiccup is now faced with having to try and keep secrets from Astrid and Finna. All while Finna is trying to keep secrets from him. Takes place after HTTYD 2. Few SPOILERS. Based off song Keepin Secrets by Kicking Daisies. HiccupxOC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I got this idea for this fanfic after listening to Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies. So yeah I kinda think that this fits in with the song and stuff. In fact you might see some of the lyrics appearing in the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy**. **Maybe listen to the song so you can like get it and stuff. I probably won't be posting the lyrics in the story in order so like if you listen to the song you can recognize the lyrics.**

**I do not own HTTYD or Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daisies**

**btw this takes place after the second movie so um there are some spoilers. don't read if you haven't watched the movie. ok? ok.**

* * *

Hiccup flew through the sky his night fury by his side. He was once again trying out his flying suit. Just when he thought he finally managed to control it and fly easily something came in and hit him causing Hiccup to fly helplessly in the sky his dragon trying to catch up with him. Toothless managed to catch the young male and the two looked around the sky for what might have tried to knock him down. Again something flew past them a great speed.

"Come on bud let's see what it is." Hiccup said patting the dragon's head. As they continued to fly around Hiccup spotted something falling through the sky as he looked closer he then noticed it was a person he steered Toothless in the direction of the girl and tried reaching out for her. Just then a ferocious dragon flew down in the direction of the girl. It was a bluish color and looked like a cross between a Monsturous Nightmare and a Night Fury but it had two tails covered in spikes.

_I've never seen that dragon before, _He thought to himself.

The person continued to fly through the sky and Hiccup also tried to reach her but just as she was about to hit the ground the dragon grabbed onto her and flew higher. Hiccup stopped and watched amazed at how the person moved from the dragon's feet onto it's back in one quick move. The person wore a helmet with broad shoulder pads so Hiccup was not sure if this person was a girl or a boy but from the way the person sounded he came to the conclusion that it was a man. It's deep voice slightly muffled from the helmet.

"Leave." He shouted

"What the?" Hiccup asked confused and before he knew it a fire ball was shot in his direction. In an act of defense he ordered Toothless to shoot one back this was much more powerful and sent the other dragon falling out of the sky. Hiccup tried to catch up to it again but it fell to fast the person falling as well. The two landed on the ground with a thud and Hiccup went down getting off his dragon.

"What's the big idea?" The guy asked taking off his helmet and armor.

"You attacked me first listen I'm sorry about your-" But Hiccup cut himself off when he saw the person's face as he or should I say she turned around to face him. Her short black hair was cut and only had a long fringe sweeping infront of her left eye. She was wearing a yellow top with a button but the button was undone, for bottoms she wore a long skirt with two cuts in the side and underneath leggings wihich where matched with ankle fur boots.

"Hiccup." She snarled

"Finna." Hiccup replied in the same tone. Toothless saw the hatred in his riders eyes and in an act of loyalty swung his tail against Finna sending her flying against a rock.

"Toothless." Hiccup groaned and looked at the girl then her dragon and then to Toothless. "You can't do that ok? Come on let's take them back to the village."

**~.~**

When Finna woke up she looked around frantically searching for her dragon. She heard a door open and turned around only to be greeted by the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Oh good you're awake." Hiccup said taking a seat on the chair next to the bed

"Where's Spikey?" Finna asked blankly

"If you're talking about your dragon he's being taken care of. His tails landed on his wing and some of the spikes-" But Hiccup was cut off by Finna walking past him out the door. She heard her dragon screeching and ran towards the noise. When she reached the hut where her dragon was she ran to his side. The dragon was curled up with four spikes stuck in his wing the man standing next to the dragon spoke but Finna didn't listen

"He must have gotten scared and shot out his spikes." Finna whispered to herself. She felt someone kneel down next to her and groaned getting up.

"Finna wait!" Hiccup called out. Finna turned around and positioned her sword at Hiccup's throat

"You now look what you've done you were a problem then and you're still a problem now." Finna shouted moving foward causing Hiccup to stumble backwards. Just as Finna was about to attack her sword was kicked out of her hand and landed to the side. This shocked her as she never expected Hiccup to be so strong.

"Now you listen here, your dragon's hurt I get it but screaming at me isn't going to help." Hiccup pushed Finna back "Now why are you here? I thought you ran away."

"I did and I wasn't supposed to be here but your night fury shot us out of the sky." She gestured to Toothless who was growling loudly at her. She growled back at the night fury and turned her attention to Hiccup who was now talking to a blonde girl. Finna rolled her eyes and coughed to get their attention.

"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked walking towards Finna.

"Finna and uh Hiccup if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Finna said and grabbed her sword.

"OK then bye." Hiccup said with fake cheer in his voice and walked off but the girl grabbed him "Yes Astrid?"

"You know you don't have to leave so soon." Astrid said "If you're a friend of Hiccup-"

"Friend?" Hiccup and Finna exclaimed at the same time.

"That's funny." Finna rolled her eyes and took two of her fingers putting them in her mout and whistled. Immedeatly her dragon rushed out and stood by her side. She jumped on and the dragon walked away.

"He won't fly." Hiccup said knowingly "Look at the curve of his injured wing."

"He'll fly. Won't you Spikey?" And just then Spikey fell down. Finna jumped off and petted her dragon's nose.

"You always used to be a know it all Mr Dragon Master." Finna waved her arms around and guided Spikey back into the hut where he laid down on a blanket.

"What's your problem?" Astrid asked Finna but she ignored her and took out the spikes from her dragon's wing. "I said what's-"

"I heard you!" Finna growled turning round "Listen you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours and before you know it I'm gone."

Astrid scoffed and walked out of the hut and found Hiccup. He was putting Toothless' sadle on and about to go for a fly. Hiccup looked over to her and smiled.

"How do you know her?" Astrid asked

"She was my best friend, but then she ran away." Hiccup looked into the Hut where Finna was attending to her dragon sighing every time Spikey backed up. Hiccup almost felt bad.

"Why'd she run away?" Astrid asked

"I don't know she never said." Hiccup shrugged and jumped onto Toothless. "I'll see you later." And with that he left Astrid there a bit shocked.

**~.~**

Hiccup sat down on the rock and watched Toothless play with a few birds on the island. He stared at the tree and ran a hand over it. Inscribed on the bark were the words _'Hiccup and Finna best friends forever.'_ Hiccup looked down to the axe and hit the tree with the axe.

"You're cutting down our tree?" He heard a voice ask. Turning around he saw Finna standing there dumbstruck. He was at a lose for words and dropped the axe looking down at his feet.

"It's just a tree, it doesn't mean anything now." He said

"Oh I see." She said closing her eyes cursing under her breath.

"How does it feel to be you?" Hiccup asked catching her attention "You've got your eyes closed because all you do is see you."

"I'm not the one you thought you knew." Finna said walking away.

_This time the joke is on you_, Hiccup thought and jumped onto Toothless. He watched the sun go down as he rode on Toothless' back. It was a short flight since they were still on Berk but it was nice. When he reached home it was dark so he headed straight for home and laid down in bed not even saying goodnight to his mother.

"If you only you were here dad." He sighed.

Meanwhile...

Finna laid down with Spikey and sighed. The only thing running through her mind was Hiccup.

_Is that how much he's grown? I mean I left when we were eleven and he's like twenty now. Still looks like he's mad at me._ Finna thought. _And he's got a little muscle now. But he's got a girlfriend stop it Finna_.

The two sighed and looked at the moon from the different places they were in and fell asleep.

* * *

**OK so what do you think? SOme of the lyrics appeared in here. Anyway I hope you liked it R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I don't own HTTYD or Kicking Daisies. Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**I can't seem to read your mind**  
**Finna's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Spikey was still asleep his wing hugged close to his body. I decided to get up and explore the village. I guess I wasn't the only person who wanted to be up at this time. Hiccup was taking Toothless' saddle off of him and sighed. I walked closer to them but he didn't see me.

"I really don't know what to do Toothless; I care about her but she-." As I was walking I stepped on a twig and Hiccup turned around. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No I wasn't I just wanted to apologize but never mind." I said and stomped off. There was still one person I could talk to I just hope he was still around. Upon reaching the blacksmith hut I saw Gobber making something whistling a tune.

"Hi there Gobber." I greeted. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Finna? Is that really you?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah it is. How have you been?" He asked. "I remember when you were a wee lass."

"I've been doing well travelling and what not." I sighed.

"I saw your dragon. I'm sure he'll be fine." Although I could tell by his voice that he knew that Spikey might not be ok. I nodded and waved goodbye but he had already gone back to work. Walking around I saw Astrid and she gave me a scowl, I rolled my eyes and headed back into the woods where our tree was. It still upset me that he tried to cut it down. I know I was mad that day but there was no need for him to be so mad that he would cut it down. In fact why didn't he cut it down earlier when I wasn't here?

"OK what have you done to Hiccup?" I groaned and tried to tune out Astrid's voice.

"Did he send you here to talk to me?" I asked still keeping my attention to the tree.

"Obviously something happened in your past with him."

"We were best friends and for some reason now he hates me. Ask him the rest." I sighed and got up walking past her. I went back to check on Spikey and once again Hiccup was there examining Spikey's wing.

"Listen if you're not gonna help then leave." I said pushing him away.

"I want to help," He said continuing to look at Spikey's wing, "If it were my dragon I'd try to get help from anyone I could."

I nodded and then realized it's not really because he cared about me it was probably just because then I'd owe him a favor because of this.

"So what do I owe you?" I sat down on a chair and watched him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" I looked at him shocked and he nodded. After a few hours of silence he walked me out of the hut and moved me further into the village.

"He might not be ok." Hiccup sighed and I looked down.

"He'll be ok. I know he will." I refused to believe that my dragon wouldn't make it.

"Do you know how poisonous those spikes are?" Hiccup asked "Figures that you would pick the most dangerous dragon."

"For your information he picked me." I scolded, "And now I remember why I left."

"Because of me?" He asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper

"Yes because of you." And with that I walked off. I wasn't sure where I was going but it was somewhere far away from here.

"Hey girl!" I heard an old man call. He came a bit more into the light and I noticed he was holding onto a sheep.

"Me?" I asked.

"You see anyone else here?" He asked gesturing around. "You hate Hiccup don't you? Team up with me and we can bring him down."

"No thanks. Um bye." I ran off in the other direction and stopped in front of a large building with the words 'Dragon Academy' written on it. Outside stood a guy about my height kind of with a monstrous nightmare.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked trying to sound cool but that was a total fail.

"Finna what's it to you?" I snapped.

"Oh so you're the famous Finna. You know Astrid doesn't really like you." He said.

"Story of my life." I scoffed and walked away despite him calling me back. I went back to Spikey and watched as he could barely lift his head. The poison must be numbing most of his body.

"There's one thing I can do and that's find the antidote to help you." I said and nuzzled his nose.

I walked out and found Hiccup but as soon as he saw me he walked away I chased after him and jumped in front of him.

"I need your help." I said plainly.

"Oh so now you need me?" He said smugly turning around.

"Ok I'm not asking you as Hiccup, I'm asking you as the chief of Berk." That seemed to get to him.

"I'm gonna need a dragon to find the antidote. You have a dragon." I rolled my hands in a motion I was hoping he would pick up.

"I'll go with you but you find your own dragon." He said. "Tomorrow morning. The gang's coming."

I shrugged and walked away dead weight to me but his call anyway.

A dragon now where am I going to find a dragon?

And that's when I got it. I remembered everything I had taught myself and here I was thinking it was going to go to waste. I went to the docks and bought a bucket of fish for Spikey. Upon arriving back to the hut Spikey lifted his head and smiled at me. I fed him the fish and told him my plan.

"I hope you don't mind that I ride another dragon." I said. He nudged me almost in a way to say 'go ahead' and that's when I knew to do.


End file.
